1. Field
Embodiments relate to a touch screen panel.
2. Description of the Related Art
A touch screen panel may be used as an input device for selecting indicated content displayed on the screen of an image display device by a human hand or an object to input a command of a user. The touch screen panel may be provided on the front face of the image display device to convert a contact position of the human hand or the object into an electrical signal. The indicated content selected in the contact position may be received as an input signal.